lupineclanfandomcom-20200213-history
GrimeClan
Test =☁ Welcome to the Abandoned Ones' Sanctuary ☁= TBA =☁ Introduction ☁= TBA =☁ Information ☁= TBA =☁ Recent News ☁= TBA =☁ Recent Polls ☁= TBA =☁ History of GrimeClan ☁'''= When Scourge was killed, all of BloodClan's cats fled into the streets. After a while, the cats of BloodClan have been taken by Twoleg Catchers, and sent to a nest where Twolegs pick Kittypets. One cat managed to escape this home, and her name was Dune. She saw how terrible the ruthless BloodClan cats felt, and formed a new clan, GrimeClan. She gathered all the former cats of BloodClan that she could, and then retreated into the forest. They all traveled until they reached a large mountain, where they currently are today. =☁ Summary ☁= GrimeClan is a clan formed from the decendants of BloodClan. They are known to be mysterious, and deadly, but not many have the privilege to know about them, or even see them. Most of those who go seeking GrimeClan are never seen again, assumed dead. =☁ Religion and Beliefs ☁= BloodClan never believed in StarClan in the first place. However, Dune had heard tales of it while sneaking toward the forest. Ever since BloodClan fell, she believed StarClan was truly dead. However, when she made GrimeClan she saw a figure with glowing eyes and horns standing in a graveyard. Afterward, she blacked out to find a paw-print on her shoulder with a claw mark ontop of it. =☁ The Ranks ☁= =The Leader= 1/1 CLOSED The Leader is the highest rank in the clan. They host patrols, give orders, and command highest respect. Disrespect or disobedience toward them can lead to severe punishment. =The Deputy= 0/1 CLOSED The Deputy is the second highest rank in the clan, and the most trusted by the leader. They are mostly in charge of keeping the warriors in line, as well as training them, but they also help the leader with decisions. =The Medicine Cat= 0/1 OPEN The Medicine Cat is the one who has special knowledge of herbs and treatments. In GrimeClan, we do have a Medicine Cat, but they are required to have battle knowledge as well. =The Medicine Cat Apprentice= 0/1 OPEN The Medicine Cat Apprentice is the one who is training to become a Medicine Cat. They are not only trained by the Medicine Cat, but also by a warrior, so that they have battle knowledge to protect themselves. =The Warriors= 0/∞ OPEN The Warriors are the majority of the clan. They hunt, patrol, train, and battle for the clan to protect it and keep it alive, even at the cost of their lives. =The Apprentices= 0/15 OPEN The Apprentices are the ones who train to become a warrior. They often start at 3 moons, but occasionally we have an adult being trained. They must pass graduation by 15 moons, or be demoted. =The Kits= 0/15 OPEN The Kits are the youngest of the clan. However, they start Apprenticeship at an early age, so it's hard to keep a kit for so long. =The Scraps= 0/5 CLOSED The Scraps are the lowest, and most unwanted of the clan. They are either Prisoners refusing to join, or disloyal members who have done something wrong. =☁ Cats of GrimeClan ☁= =The Leader= =The Deputy= =The Medicine Cat= =The Medicine Cat Apprentice= =The Warriors= =The Apprentices= =The Kits= =The Scraps= =☁ GrimeClan's Warrior Code ☁= =Warrior Code= 1) Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. 2) Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. 3) The Leader and Deputy will eat first, then the kits will be fed. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating. Scraps will only be fed the scraps of the warrior's meal. 4) A kit must be 3 moons to become an apprentice. 5) Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. 6) A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. 7) A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. 8) Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. 9) The word of the Clan Leader is the warrior code. 10) A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. 11) Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall. =Additional Rules= 1) During Sparring, all wounds are affected. No killing is allowed. 2) When asked to execute, you will not hesitate, no matter who it is. 3) A Scrap's life is not worth protecting. 4) When in battle, the Leader and Deputy's life comes first. 5) Apprentices may not leave camp without a warrior, they may hunt but not participate in battle. 6) Kits may not leave the nursery without a warrior, they cannot hunt nor spar. 7) The Leader and Deputy may choose not to spar, an apprentice may choose to spar if they wish, but they will not loose their rank, and kits will not spar. Every other rank is required to spar when called to. =☁ Code of Attire ☁= =Members= =Non - Members= =Other= =Avatars= Bunny for kits and apprentices, wolf for rest. =Tag Color= Silver, any symbol. =Colors= We trust you will look appropriate for GC, but pink is not allowed AT ALL. =☁ Punishments ☁= NOTE: In order from minor to major punishments. Warning Bluff Strike Demotion Demotion to Scrap Scarring Forced Spar Forced Outnumbered Spar Exiled Mauled =☁ Quotes ☁= Any Cat inside GrimeClan may add their quotes in the comments. =☁ Terrain ☁= TBA =☁ Frequently Asked Questions ☁= '''Q: Do you allow Canines/Big Cats? A: No, we only allow Domestic Cats or Felis Catus Q: What does GC mean? A: It is an abbreviation for GrimeClan. Although, aj blocks this phrase. Q: Can I be Deputy? A: Absolutely not. This rank is earned, not given. Prove yourself worthy, and maybe I'll consider. Q: Why are you called Dunestar when you used to be in BloodClan? A: I didn't like the rogue life, for it reminded me of my once kittypet life. So, I made GrimeClan leaning more toward an official clan than a nontraditional one. Q: Why don't you believe in StarClan/Dark Forest? A: The original BloodClan never followed Dark Forest in the first place. Their religion began when Dunestar had a vision. Q: Can I have a rogue name? A: No. Having a rogue name resembles your once kittypet life. You reject that life, and accept the life of a clan. Q: How does your Medicine Cat System Work? A: There is never a permanent Medicine Cat. When a Medicine Cat receives their apprentice, they train them as best they can until they graduate. Once they graduate, the mentor retires to Warriors. Q: I didn't see an Elders section on the page, are there any Elders? A: No. You must work for your clan until you die. If you find yourself too old to continue your duties, we will gladly put you down. Q: Can you clarify Scraps more?" A: Sure. Scraps cannot have mates or apprentices or kits. If the Scrap was originally a mother/father, they can no longer take care of the kits, nor see them until they prove themselves worthy of so. Scraps are given names based on why they have become scraps, such as "Traitor," "Kit Saver," "Prisoner," etc. and are only addressed as those names. =☁ Allies and Enemies ☁= =Allies= None for now. =Enemies= None for now. =☁ Applications ☁= Joining Application OC Name - Username - Gender - Age - Breed (Unknown is acceptable) - Desired Rank - Role-play Example - Personality - Appearance - Loyalty Promise - Alliance Application Group Name - Leader's Name and Username - Deputy's Name and Username - Species - Current member Count - Reason - Additional Information -